Haunted
by CarminaxBuranax
Summary: Another Robert/Annie one-shot expressing Annie's love for Robert. R&R please!


Hey! Ive decided to publish my very first one-shot! This one is about the usual Rob and Annie. Criticize, but dont be too harsh; this is my first one-shot, AND my first shot at a romance fic. This is all written in Annies point of view. Hope you like it! ;) BTW, in case you didnt know, Robert Shaw had blonde hair and blue eyes youll see soon why I added this in the authors note. I highly recommend you listen to Haunted by Taylor Swift before reading this. You can find it on YouTube.

Haunted

The Fifty-fourths march down Beacon Street was a cheerful event for everyone everyone except me. My Robert was leaving me again. How could everyone possibly be so cheerful? Especially Sarah? Her own son was leaving to fight in a cruel and bloody war that had been raging for almost three years. I was proud of my newly wed husband, of course, but the bitter sadness consumed me and silenced any other emotion. I waited out on Josephines balcony for almost an hour, listening to loud, cheerful music while prominent people rode by in horse-drawn coaches surrounded by marching soldiers that had just recently enlisted. They were all white, but I could tell they felt out of place by the looks on their faces. How could they not be? They were surrounded by coloreds, and probably felt like the antagonists. I tried to take my mind off Robert for a while. I watched the musicians march through the streets making their magic. I couldnt though; my mind just kept wandering back to Robert. Every powerful note that bellowed out of the huge horns seemed to rush at me and slam me in the face. Every light cheery flutter of a flute made me want to mock them all of them. They were so ignorant and proud, and until now, I never paid it much mind. But now it all seemed so simple. People didnt understand war; I didnt understand it myself. But what I did understand was that it tore those you loved away from you and left an empty hole in your heart that would haunt you forever.

I thought I would burst if he didnt show up soon. I waited and waited, and eventually started to pace the balcony, beads of sweat running down my forehead from the warm, moist May air. I would never forget this date. May 28th one of the most important days of my life one of the most important days of my husbands life, and therefore mine as well. Then finally I saw. I blocked out the music, the cheers, the sights everything. I focused only on him his soft, golden hair that shone like gold in the hot sun. I lost myself in his deep, blue eyes that were as endless, beautiful, and captivating as the sea. I could still feel his smooth, pale skin on the back of my hand. And then came the thing that almost made me crack his voice his beautiful, strong, powerful voice. I knew then that he was the most beautiful man I had ever seen, and I would never see nor meet anyone like him again. He was a god.

_Eyes, right! _He called. He looked straight at me, and I looked straight at him. I felt as if I could drown in those eyes; I could almost see the waves rolling and crashing. I saw many things in those eyes. I saw happiness and love. I saw sadness and despair. I saw pride and strength. I saw passion. He knew he had to force his eyes front again. He seemed to be in terrible pain when he tried to look away. Finally, he mustered the courage and tore his gaze away from me.

_Eyes, front! _He called to his men. Those words seemed so poisonous to me, and I knew that they would never leave me ever.

You and I walk a fragile line I have known it all this time

_But I never thought Id live to see it break_

Before I could blink a teary eye, the parade was over. It had ended all too quickly, and Robert had come and gone like a wisp of smoke that I tried to catch, but it slipped through my fingers all the time. Dusk was settling in, and an evil emptiness was forcing its way into my now cold, black heart. I didnt want to talk to anyone else. I didnt want to trust anyone else. I imagined that Robert must have felt a bit guilty after leaving, which led me to feel the same way. There was a horrible knot in my stomach; just waiting silently in anticipation, and eventually, would flip it over. Fate was making a horrible mistake.

_Its getting dark and its all too quiet_

_And I cant trust anything now_

_And its comin over you like its all a big mistake_

I lay on my bed afterward, thinking about how everything had gone so horribly wrong. I had retired early and without supper. I tried to eat, but felt like it might come back up before I could swallow. I climbed out of bed and tried opening the window. It helped a bit. I prayed for Robert, hoping he would come back alive and unharmed. It was like I was reading one of my suspense novels; I didnt know what was to happen, and usually I liked holding my breath, sitting on the edge of my armchair, holding my breath, and reading until the end. This time though, I wanted to skip to the part where my Robert came home to me. Any moment now, I would wake up from this awful nightmare and Robert would walk into the room with his playful stride and embrace me, telling me everything was going to be okay. I couldnt lose him again, not after I had come so close at Antietam. When I tried to think of him now, laughing and smiling like the man I so desperately loved, I could only see the strict, stern man in that dark blue uniform, handing out orders to privates and officers. Why could I not think of the Robert I knew?

Holding my breath

_Wont lose you again_

_Somethings made your eyes go cold_

Why would he leave me like this? _How _could he leave me like this? It seemed incomprehensible. Not only was it saddening to see him leave me, but also his own family!

Come on, come on

_Dont leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Somethings gone terribly wrong_

_Youre all I wanted_

I started to hyperventilate, and then I was choking on air. My breath came in short gasps, and I gripped the bedpost for support, trying to calm myself.

_Come on, come on,_

_Dont leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Cant breathe whenever youre gone_

_Cant turn back_

_Now Im Haunted_

I lay on the bed again, now more relaxed and breathing normally. I flashed back to the march earlier that evening. I remembered everything. I remembered him, I remembered the scenery, and I remembered the music. I remembered how he had looked at me with those beautiful sapphire blue gems of eyes, and I knew he loved me. He loved me no matter what; that was why he had married me, and that was why he had gone to protect his home and his family from the horrors of war. And I knew even more how much I loved him.

_Stood there and watched you walk away_

_From everything we had_

_But I still mean every word I said_

_To you_

The flashback changed. I was sitting at my desk in the parlor when there was a knock at the door. It was no more than two hours after the parade had ended, and I was still shaken. A young man about my age had come to call on me, simply as a friend. Sarah had arranged this; I had no doubt about it. He seemed plenty nice and gracious, but, though I knew it was not the most polite or ladylike thing to do, I turned him down. I told him I was feeling a bit ill, which was not a lie, but indeed true.

_He will try to take away my pain_

_And he just might make me smile_

_But the whole time Im wishing he was you _

_Instead_

It had been nearly two months now since Roberts departure, and I was beginning to recover. And then the postman came and killed me. He killed me in the most brutal way you can murder someone. He handed me the toxic letter with no compassion, though I was certain he knew what its contents were. I knew what I held in my hand. I didnt even acknowledge the postman, but he deciphered the fact that it was time for him to leave. I held in my hand the piece of parchment on which the horrible fates of both my husband and I had been mercilessly inscribed.

I didnt want to believe what I read, even though I knew it was true. My Robert, my poor Robert was gone forever! Dead and buried in the sand with no steady heartbeat like resounding _boom _of a timpani drum, no warm, rosy cheeks, no sparkling blue eyes. And therefore, I was dead too.

_Holding my breath_

_Wont see you again_

_Something keeps me holding_

_Onto nothing_

_Come on, come on_

_Dont leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Somethings gone terribly wrong _

_Youre all I wanted_

_Come on, come on_

_Dont leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Cant breathe whenever youre gone_

_Cant turn back_

_Now Im Haunted_

He wasnt gone; I knew he wasnt. I stayed in a state of denial for what seemed an eternity, hoping that it was all a bad dream and I would soon wake up but I knew I wouldnt. I had to except the inevitable. My only love was gone forever.

_I know, I know_

_I just know_

_Youre not gone_

_You cant be gone_

_No_

_Come on, come on_

_Dont leave me like this _

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Cant breath whenever youre gone_

_Cant go back_

_Im Haunted_

_Oh Oh Oh_

I found myself lying on the bed yet again, a never-ending waterfall of sorrow pouring out my eyes, my lips, and my heart. Eventually, the safe, precious haven of sleep overtook me, and I then there was darkness.

_You and I walk a fragile line_

_I have known it all this time_

_Never ever though Id see it break_

_Never thought Id see it _


End file.
